That Ain't Love
by it'sSAOVADY
Summary: You're giving your best and he's taken advantage of your heart. Ohhh, and girl that ain't love at all." That Ain't Love by Myxx. So is it like Fall Out Boy? Thanks for the memories? Not even close. Song-fic. SakuraxSasuke K to be safe.


**Disclaimer: **So sadly, I don't own Naruto nor this spectacular song called That Ain't Love by Myxx.

* * *

_Myxx, Yea. _

_Trippin' on ya,_

_Flippin' on ya,_

_Makin' you cry,_

_Girl that ain't love at all. _

_10-23 _

_Girl that ain't love at all_

_Oohhh, oooh, yea. _

_--_

"Uh, uhm, Sasuke-kun?" A pink-haired girl nervously kicked the dirt with her foot and looked at the ground. "I was wondering if you would like to go to-"

"No," Came a stoic reply.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan! You can go to Ichiraku with me," A blond-haired ninja shouted with a big smile, waving his arms around.

"Uh, no thanks, Naruto," Sakura smiled at him.

_--_

_Yea, yea Check it. _

_You already know he's been acting funny._

_He's never available and he's not returning._

_It's all the phone calls or text messages,_

_He's taking your kindness for granted. _

_--_

"Forehead-girl! What are you doing?" Ino asked, exiting her floral shop to greet her new friend.

"Oh, I'm just looking for Sasuke-kun; I haven't seen him all day, you know?" Sakura sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Why are you looking for him? He doesn't want to see you. He obviously wants me." Ino exclaimed.

"I'll just go check the training grounds," Sakura mumbled quietly and walked away. '_All I wanna do is say hi,'_ The girl thought to herself. '_Is that so wrong?'_

--

_Like when you both are lonely, _

_nothing wrong at all. _

_But in the open he acts like a superstar, _

_Pretending that he don't know who you are. _

_--_

"Sakura, you're annoying," Sasuke muttered in disgust.

"Don't listen to him, Sakura-chan!" Naruto retorted. "You're great, Sakura-chan, great!"

Sakura just smiled to herself and thought-

--

_And babygirl, that ain't love at all. _

_--_

'_Why do you do this to me?'_

_--_

_Don't you waste your time. _

_Being a fool for him, _

_Girl he ain't worth it. _

_And if your heart is hurting,_

_--_

"I heard Sasuke likes girls with long hair," A young Ino exclaimed excited to Sakura. Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Really?" '_I'm gonna grow my hair long from now on.'_

_--_

_Cuz you're the only one who cares, _

_That ain't love at all. _

_Girl you better leave, _

_T__hat ain't the way it's supposed to be. _

_Ohhhhh, you should know you better than that, _

_You can do better than that yea. _

_Something ain't right. _

_You're giving your best, _

_And he's taking advantage, Of your heart. _

_Ohhh, and girl that ain't love at all. _

_--_

"SASUKE-KUUNN!" A girl shrieked crying over an injured boy covered in shurikens; he looked dead to her. The girl continued to cry over the boy's chest.

"…Sakura." A groan came from underneath her. The girl's head shot up.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"Get off me; you're heavy." He groaned once more, struggling to move.

"Sasuke-kun, you're okay!" Sakura smiled brightly.

_--_

_Now let me guess he puts it all on you, _

_Says you're fussing over nothing and you act a fool. _

_Why couldn't you be a little less insecure, baby. _

_He said, he said, he doesn't answer cuz he's at work. _

_He ain't actin' brand new, you're just on his nerves. _

_If every time you turn around, it's you, _

_Then I'm telling you, baby._

_--_

"You're weak, Sakura." The sole-survivor spat. "Stop being a fan girl and be useful, go train."

"But, but Sasuke-kun-"

"Just leave me alone." Sasuke cut off and continued his training.

_**...**_

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura started out, getting her hopes up and found them broken and buried to the very core.

"No," Sasuke replied.

"But I haven't even said anything yet…"

"I don't want to know," He answered.

Sakura frowned and walked away. '_Sasuke-kun…Why won't you open up to me?'_

_--_

_Don't you waste your time. _

_Being a fool for him, (Being a fool for him, cuz girl he ain't worth it) _

_Girl he ain't worth it. And if your heart is hurting, _

_Cuz you're the only one who cares, _

_--_

"Sakuraaa…" Sasuke said in a sinister voice, adding to his corrupted body, tainted with black curse marks with a powerful aura surrounding him. Sakura flinched at the sound and looked up at him in her beaten state. "Who did that to you?"

_--_

_That ain't love at all. (That ain't love at all) _

_Girl you better leave, _

_T__hat ain't the way it's supposed to be. _

_--_

"Sasuke-kun, we have to tell someone. That bruise is serious." Sakura began to raise her hand and got it slapped away.

"Don't,"

_--_

_Ohhhhh, you should know you better than that,_

_(Ohh, better girl, you're better than that) _

_You can do better than that yea. _

_Something ain't right. (It ain't right) _

_--_

"What are you doing on this road, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, backpack strapped on his back, resting on his shoulders with his hands casually shoved in his pockets.

"This is the only way to leave Konoha." Sakura replied.

_--_

_You're giving your best, _

_And he's taking advantage, (He's taking advantage) _

_Of your heart. _

_Ohhh, and girl that ain't love at all. _

_--_

"Is this what you're going to do? You're going to follow that guy for what, power?" Sakura shouted, tears storming down her face. The moonlight hit them perfectly.

_--_

_Uh, uh, yea, _

_You causin' shivers down my spine, _

_--_

"Stay out of this, Sakura." The Uchiha retorted.

_--_

_And now I cry, cuz I know I have to say goodbye. _

_Been holding on so long, _

_I don't want to leave you... why? _

_I don't believe in love, _

_Cuz I still don't have you, I try. _

_--_

"Sasuke-kun, I love you, don't go, please. You can get stronger back here with us, your team. What about everything we've been through? The missions and training?" Sakura cried as the Uchiha had his back facing Sakura, his expression was unknown to her.

_--_

_And yea you say the sweetest things, _

_But it's all behind doors, _

_And when you look in my eyes, _

_--_

"Don't go," She cried once more and the Uchiha remained silent. "If you leave, I'll scream!" She opened her mouth, only to gasp.

_--_

_It's like you see through my cores, _

_My heart's attacked by the things you say, _

_--_

The raven-haired boy disappeared and appeared behind her, his hand ready to aim.

_--_

_My body's numb. _

_You're love is like last year... _

_--_

"Thank you," Was the last thing she heard from him.

_--_

_It's over, it's done._

* * *

**A/N: Whatdya think? Was it hard to read? Yes, I know I skipped parts from the "Sasuke leaving Konoha Scene" but I just wanted to get the main parts and what I still remember and what I thought was better. Some parts I have no idea if they are part of the anime/manga but some parts I tried to get as close as I can to them, so go me for trying, right?…**

**So I haven't done a song-fic in a long time and I wanted to try it out. Originally, I was going to do a song called I wanted you by Ina but it didn't fit so I chose this song and I happen to like it. It is now 3:06 am and going to be later since I'm gonna edit it a bit more and if you catch some mistakes, I apologize; I'm pretty tired right now.**

**If you haven't noticed, I happen to like this pairing but I've made a couple of one-shots/song-fics that are depressing I think it's because this couple is a very depressing and heart-breaking couple…**

**Anyways, I'll stop my ranting but first, review by the purple button and whatever else you want to do with it.**


End file.
